Talk:Surfing the Aftershocks/@comment-186.42.120.98-20140618134206
Ashley Benson is soooo immature and jealous of Lucy Hale that it's almost funny. I have heard rumors about her being rude and the prankster on set, but I decided to let them rest. It's not until a year ago, when I started to see her true colors, and that she's not the innocent little blonde that she pretends to be. She plays the card of the innocent. "Every year...same thing". Are you kidding me? Instead of congratulating Lucy on her nomination, she brags on a tweet like a 12 year old....WHAT A BRAT. Lucy Hale deserves it more than she does. since she acts better, has a music career, and is a better role model for girls. Ashley Benson, on the other hand, is immature, rude, her acting is not so good, and she is a terrible role model for girls. She should start taking her job seriously, and for her, season 4 was like a joke. She had no respect for the PLL timeline whatsoever, and her hair was blonde and long in one episode, and the next it was caramel and short? So unprofessional! Just because you are bored and want to change your hair doesn't give you the right to destroy Hanna's hair. I best she is the cause of Hanna's style change this season. Some of the reasons why I think she is a bad role model and I can't stand her: 1. She just befriends celebrities like Selena and Justin in order to become more famous. 2. Insensitive: mocking Amanda Bynes on a photo, when Amanda obviously had a mental illness, and when interviewed in New York about Haleb's future she was like "Ohhh...I hope they end up together, because Travis like EWWWWW"---WTF, think about how the guys that plays Travis feels 3. Spring Breakers? YUCK 4. Random videos of her on YouTube where she ignores her fans, cuts the line on the Staples center, and rolls her eyes at people 5. When interviewed, she never takes seriously, and she's always using her hands, opening her eyes to the extreme like a psycho, and sounding like a retard 6. A year ago, she posted a picture kissing Lucy Hale's ex-boyfriend...need I say more? -----Obviously Lucy unfollowed her on Instagram when this happened 7.Changing her hair and damaging it 8. Supposedly she is very pushy and wants things done her way. She wants to control what's happening on set, is always late, and she gets mad with the writers. She wants them to make Hanna a tomboy with short hair, and for them to bring Haleb back together; like WTF.....just act what they wrote for you Still don't believe me? Look at this video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KipqUy6pjuc Ashley Benson is the mastermind behind the anti-Lucy army, and it's obvious that she is jealous of Lucy's success, since Lucy is being recognized for her music and acting, an Ashley tries so hard to be noticed, but she isn't. It's obvious that Lucy is the most successful of the cast, and the girls just can't stand it.